The technology disclosed in this specification relates to current controllers which interrupt supply current to electronic devices for protecting the electronic devices.
Electronic devices, typically mobile phones, operate under electrical power supplied from power sources such as batteries or alternating current (AC) adapters. Such an electronic device often has a protection circuit to interrupt the supply of power from the power source when the protection circuit detects an abnormal value of current supplied from the power source or an abnormal temperature of the electronic device. Japanese Patent Publication No. H11-289656 (Patent Document 1) discloses an example of a protection circuit which determines an ambient temperature of a switch element in order to prevent failure of the switch element which passes or interrupts current. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-219126 (Patent Document 2) discloses a device which determines a current value using a resistor for current determination.